User blog:Teamedward5800/Cullen Watch
So one day at my moms work i was really board so i wrote this I hope you like it!!! This week we will be talking to Bella and Edward Cullen. CW- Hey guys! Glad to have you! EC- Hello, nice to be here. BC-Hi! CW- So how are the newly weds??? EC- We are very good thank you. CW- You look fabulous Bella. BC-Thanks, you know, I am really adapting to this life! CW- That is really good! Edward how are you liking her being a vampire. EC- Well I feel bad about taking her soul but otherwise I love it! It is so much easer for me! CW- Awesome. So how is Renesmee?? BC- She is doing great. She is only 2 years old but looks like an 8 year old! We put her in school and they have advanced her to 8th grade! We took her out cuz that was a big leap. CW- what grade did you put her in??? EC- 3rd, but we told her to act a little dumb… she was still to smart. CW-well being to smart is better than being to dumb! How is Charlie? BC-HE is good too. He finally let us tell him what we were rather than just knowing that we were different. CW- Ooooo. How did he take it??? BC-well he asked if I was gonna suck his blood… (Laughs) I told him that I haven’t yet so why would I now! CW-LOL so Edward how do you feel about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee? EC- well I understand the concept of it and if it was any other little girl I would be ok with it but is my little girl and so it is hard for me to let her go. CW- yeah. Who is your favorite person in you family besides each other and Renesmee? BC- That is hard because I love them all but if it was die (laughs) or choose than I would choose Emmett or Alice! EC- I agree with Bella on the first part… hmmmmm…. I’m sorry but I can’t choose. BC-fine than I take mine back! CW- ok ok! So how do you think Renesmee will look like next year? BC- She is 2 now and looks like an 8 year old so next year I assume she will be like 10 looking. EC- I agree. CW- So how is your cottage holding up ( laughs) EC- (laughs) Good! Way better than Rosalie and Emmett’s! BC-I love my cottage! It is perfect! I couldn’t ask for a better house! CW- Bella dear you are verryy lucky… your husband is soooo hott!!! BC-I know! EC- (Kisses Bella on the cheek) CW- Awwwwwwwww!!!!!!! OK so what do you do at night sense you don’t sleep?? BC- If we told you, you would think its gross !!! EC- Bella love… We mostly hang out with our family. I play the piano and Bella just talks with everyone! CW- Cool. Bella do you ever think about going to college??? BC- Yes I am studding at night also so I can get into Dartmouth. I am all registered for the fall! CW- Cool what will you major in? BC- Well Edward has majored in almost every thing so I want to try and beat him out! CW- good for you! Ok guys its time to go! EC- Thank you very much for having us. BC-Yeah thanks! That was Cullen watch please comment!!! Category:Blog posts